miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Adrien Agreste (Skrull)
This was made by Megazerd123. Please don't edit without permission. It will be changed back otherwise. Adrien Agreste (Skrull) is a skrull who replaced the real Adrien Agreste for the entirety of season 3 of Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug and Cat Noir. He was akumatized into Cat Blanc by Hawkmoth in "Cat Blanc". He returned to Skrullos in the episode "Miracle Queen." Appearance Since he shapeshifted into Adrien Agreste he shares the same appearance and voice as him. This also applies to him when he is Cat Noir. Personality Unlike the real Adrien Agreste he gives off a more mature and less reserved impression as he speaks more formally and is more open to talk to the others. He also makes puns a lot less then the real Cat Noir. He still makes puns occasionally. When he came to earth and replaced Adrien Agreste he saw humans as nothing more than experiments. However, as to not blow his cover, up until the episode "Weredad" he put a facade of caring for those around him. At the episode "Weredad" he seemingly sees infants as innocent beings who do not to be involved in his experiment of human nature. This is shown when he didn't protest when Ladybug said to take August as she had to de-transform. Given what most skrulls personality types are like, any other skrull would have protested. He even explained to August what his intentions on earth were knowing he wouldn't understand. In the same episode he begins to question his intentions when he 'breaks' Marinette's heart. Without knowing why, he feels sad after leaving bakery and then comes to the realization of what being human is really about. After this episode, his caring side is genuine and he vows to protect the ones he cares about. His care for certain things and people grows as shown in the episode "Ladybug" where after Mayura executed the Ladybug sentimonster after she betrayed her, in a fit of rage he prepared to attack Mayura however is interposed by Hawkmoth, who mocks him for getting sentimental on a senti-monster, to which the latter claims that Hawkmoth is the real monster. Powers & Abilities * Cataclysm - Conjures destructive energy that allows him to destroy whatever he touches. However this will cause him to revert back to Adrien 5 minutes after so he must use it wisely. * Staff - Like the real Cat Noir, he wields a staff that he can use to combat opponents. He seems to be able to adapt to it quite quickly. The staff also acts as a phone. * Second Chance - Allows him to go in time to the moment he activated it by swiping the bracelet on his wrist. * Lyre - As Aspik/Snake Noir he is armed with a Lyre. History Not much is known about Adrien(Skrull)'s life prior to his arrival on earth. All is known that he was raised to be a skrull agent since childhood. At the end of the episode "Mayura" Adrien(Skrull) knocked out the real Adrien Agreste and replaced him for the entirety of Season 3. As of "Miracle Queen" he transferred his memories as Adrien Agreste to the real one and sent him back to earth while the skrull returns to skrullos. Relationships Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug At first Adrien(Skrull) saw Marinette as nothing more than a part of his experiment. He felt this way with Ladybug as well. However, after the episode "Weredad" after realising that being human is more than he initially thought, he sees them both as more than experiments. He holds a genuine care for her after this. As he battled by her side more and more he eventually developed the same feelings for Ladybug that Adrien also had for her. This is confirmed in the episode "Stormy Weather 2" when he says "I don't have to be the real Cat Noir to know that I love that girl." In the episode "Oblivio" since he lost his memory he believed himself to be the real Adrien Agreste and therefore retained Adrien's original personality. He fell in love with Marinette and engaged in a passionate kiss with her at the end of the episode. In "Miracle Queen" he seems to be able to comfort her well when she was convinced she was a failure. The two engaged in a passionate hug. Marinette was unaware that she had been fighting with a skrull for the past season but cared about him the same way with the real Cat Noir. Gabriel Agreste/Hawkmoth Like with the real Adrien Agreste, Gabriel treats him with the same coldness and distance. Cat Noir(Skrull) despises Hawkmoth for his attacks on Paris and wants nothing more than his defeat. Lila Rossi Adrien(Skrull) having access to Adrien's memories, is aware of Lila's deceitful nature and lies but regardless tries to carry out Adrien's desires to help her change. These intentions are immediately destroyed in the episode "Oni-Chan" when Lila lies to leave Ladybug alone with the titular villain, realising that she will never change. After this episode Adrien(Skrull) despises Lila and hates her more than anyone at school.